EAW World Championship
Not to be confused with "Extreme Answers Wrestling World Championship" The EAW World Champion is the former primary championship of the now defunct Extreme Ameteur Wrestling, a wrestling organization. It was created in June 2004, it was retired once it was unified with the BCW World Championship on August 21 of 2007. The title is now part of Backstream Championship Wrestling History Origin The EAW World Championship aka. EAW Championship was created in June of 2004 by Extreme Ameteur Wrestling. Commander D was the first champion when he defeated Killer K in the first show tournament to become champion. The EAW Title has seen only two superstars win it twice or more that being King, with two, and Commander D with a record four. King was the last champion under the EAW Banner but Commander D was the last official champion defeating StingRay in a ladder match to win the title and hold onto it until Augst Thunder of 2007 to unify it. Championship Reign by Length {| cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-family: sans-serif; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size:90%; background-color: #e3e3e3;" !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=25%|Wrestler: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Date won: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Date lost: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=33%|Note: |-style="background: #red;" |'Commander D' || June 3, 2004 || August 21st, 2004||'Defeated Killer K to become first champion'|| |-style="background: #red;" |'Killer K' || August 21, 2004 || November 14th, 2004 ||'won a triple threat match |-style="background: #red;" |'Commander D' || '''November 14, 2004' || January 22nd, 2005 ||'Commander D defeated Killer K in a 4 man street fight which included King and Crusher |-style="background: #red;" |'Triple X' || '''January 22, 2005' || May 3rd, 2005 ||'After months of assaulting, Triple X beats Commander D and in the process breaks his arm |-style="background: #red;" |'King (BCW)' || '''May 3, 2005' || January 31st, 2006 ||''' King avenges his friends loss and beats Triple X 1-0 in a 30 mins Iron Man Match |-style="background: #red;" |'K-Stevens' || January 31, 2006 || February 1st, 2006 ||'K-Stevens defeats King with some help from the A-Squad to steal the World title |-style="background: #red;" |'Commander D' || '''February 1, 2006' || May 27th, 2006 ||'K-Stevens is stripped of the title following the show. Commander D returned and defeated K-Stevens to win the title for a third time |-style="background: #red;" |'King (BCW)' || '''May 27, 2006' || September 4th, 2006 ||'King defeated Commander D in a best of 3 falls match for his second world title |-style="background: #red;" |'Alex Austin' || '''September 4, 2006' || December 14th, 2006 ||'BCW is created and the World title went with it. Alex Austin became first EAW Champion in BCW at "BCW Back to School Bash" |-style="background: #red;" |'StingRay' || '''December 14, 2006' || April 1st, 2007 ||''' StingRay climbed the BCW Ranking system and with a 7-1-1 record and beat Austin for the title |-style="background: #red;" |'Commander D' || April 1, 2007 || August 21st, 2007 ||'''Defeated StingRay in a ladder match. He hold hold the title until August Thunder winninga fatal 4 way unification match ot become undisputed champion Category:Championships